Distant Horizons
by Jon Lupus
Summary: This story takes place long after Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, and Robotnik. It is based off of the Cartoons universe. Join the adventures of Jon Lupus the Arctic Fox and Talia Ahlzar the Fennec Fox!Last Updated June 13th 2005
1. Prologue

**Distant Horizons**

This story takes place long after Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, and Robotnik. It is based off of the Cartoons universe.

* * *

Prologue – Uhhh… that's like… an intro to the story. Heh heh… yea

The forest is a place of life, peace and tranquility. It is home for many mobians. The great forest is also home to a secret society which deals in powerful magic, the likes many have never seen before in their lives. Our story starts off in an underground den, inside there is a shelf full of books filled with ancient magic, and in the center there is a round table. Thirteen foxes were sitting around the table, each of them were wearing a long black cloak.

"An evil from the past will soon return," one of the foxes said. He was an older fox; his robe was garnished with many precious metals, and shiny orange fur. "An evil that once left this planet cold and lifeless. An evil that took all the heroes of our past had to vanquish. In a last act of courage and selflessness, Sonic gave all he had to make sure that Robotnik would never return."

"Yes but…" another younger looking grey fox said, "Robotnik swore that he would destroy mobius once again, he has become one with the essence of evil, and with a power like that, he could destroy, not only mobius, but the universe."

The older fox, pointing at a much younger fox with blue fur and long hair dyed purple, wearing a long black coat and a spiked color said to him, "But there is hope."

"Yes, my elder," Jon responded.

The older fox replied, "Jon, you are part of a prophecy made by one of the heroes of the past. His name was Miles and he stated that the world would be saved by a fox with blue and purple fur. You fit that description quite well, you know… I have said this ever since I met you; I sense a lot of power within you. One day you'll be stronger and more powerful than all of us."

Jon had a look of curiosity, "Thank you, Elder, but what can I do to stop this evil?" he asked.

The elder fox took a book off the bookshelf. It was a very old book, for it was falling apart and it was covered in dust. The elder fox placed the book on the table, and looked through some of the pages.

"It says here that there was a stone in which a great power was contained in, called the Stone of Alopex. It contains a lot of power and can be corrupted easily. An ancient evil power almost wiped out the world with this power. The first Wise Fox sages, after narrowly defeating this evil broke the stone up into thirteen pieces and scattered the pieces all over mobius. In order for you to defeat this emerging evil, you must find these pieces before Robotnik's spirit does. Even though he is dead, he can still absorb the energies, and possess people to use the power for him. Your quest will not be easy, but in the end you will learn more than you ever did with us, young Jon."

Suddenly Jon felt a cold chill down his entire body. It was not a good feeling and it was a feeling he had never felt before, but knew from his training in the coven that it could be only one thing; an evil power is growing.

"Elder, I can feel a dark power growing," Jon said.

"So did I. Time is of the essence, but I want you to be refreshed. Go to your hut, get a good rest and depart first thing in the morning. We will prepare for you a supply kit that will help you on your journey. Don't you worry about a thing, is there anything you want to bring? You can always add it in before you leave. Now off to your quarters!" The elder fox said.

And with that said, Jon left the den and headed off to his hut in the forest. Night had fallen and there was a full moon. Jon always liked the night; it gave him a strong sense of peace and tranquility. At night, he noticed the forest can be quite a beautiful place.

Jon yawned as he opened the door to his hut. It was very cozy inside and it had a bed with a lot of blankets, as Jon liked to keep warm, especially on the colder nights. There were two windows and a desk where Jon liked to sketch scenes of the forest where he lived. As Jon entered his room, he went straight to his bed to make sure he was well rested for this big adventure. He thought to himself about the excitement that lay ahead in the distant horizon, and where his adventures will take him.

Back in the den of the Coven, the elder fox was the only one left in the den; the rest having gone to their huts.

"A new day brings new adventure. But for now, rest easy, young Jon Lupus," The elder fox said as he blew out the candle on the table and proceeded out of the den to his own hut.


	2. A Vixen in distress

**Distant Horizons**

This story takes place long after Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, and Robotnik. It is based off of the Cartoons universe. And now, I present Chapter 1 of Distant Horizons

If you haven't done so already, please read the Prologue.

* * *

Chapter 1 – A Vixen in distress

Morning came and Jon woke up. He felt great after a nice refreshing sleep. He stretched his arms, before getting out of bed, and then he got dressed and headed off to the great ceremonial house for breakfast. He headed down the path leading from his hut to the great ceremonial house and Jon's keen sense of smell picked up what was for breakfast; the sweet smell of apples and berries which was Jon's favorite. As Jon got closer to the large longhouse in the center of the coven village where he lived he grew hungrier.

He was quite excited about his new journey and nervous at the same time. It is a chance to see Mobius, on the other hand he would have to leave the coven, the place where he lived for most of his life, (his parents sent him to the coven when he was young to fulfill a prophecy, that Jon was the one to save mobius from the ultimate evil) and was he ready to face such an evil power.

'I have to trust The Elder One,' Jon thought to himself. 'He would not send me on such an important mission unless he knew I was ready for it, but still…' Jon took a deep breath as he entered the grand ceremonial house. He didn't want to look nervous or afraid in front of the coven.

"Welcome, young Jon," the elder fox said as Jon approached the breakfast table, "I take it you've had a good rest."

"Yes, my elder," Jon replied.

"I've prepared for you all the tools you will need for you're trip: Ancient Fox Magic which is one of my favorite books. It is a very handy resource if you are looking to practice your powers while on the move. A protective crystal, for keeping away dark energies, a Swiss-army knife I received from a human friend of mine, some rope, and a jug good for holding water. We also have a gift for you." The elder fox gave Jon Lupus a box with a Japanese symbol on the lid. Jon opened the lid to the box to reveal a set of shurikens, or throwing stars. Shurikens were always Jon's favorite weapon. He remembered watching the other members use the shurikens to catch food, when he'd go with them on hunting excursions. They were so fast and so discreet; they looked like the perfect weapon and he had always wanted a set of them himself.

The elder fox said, "These Shurikens will come in handy, and you can use them in conjunction with your energy blasts to create a extremely powerful attack. Now let's feast! This is young Jon's last meal with us so we've made his favorite, apples and assorted berries. Enjoy!"

Everyone began to feast. Jon noticed that the fruits and berries were a lot better than before. The berries were juicy and sweet like nectar and the apples were delicious too.

When everyone was finished, the elder made one last announcement, "Jon, I hope you enjoyed your stay with us. You will always be a member of this coven and we all look forward to your safe and triumphant return."

"Thank you, Elder, for everything. I must be off now," Jon answered. "But how will I know where to go?"

"Oh, I almost forgot," The elder fox exclaimed. "I have one last gift for you. LeSabre, get me the jewel of four moons."

"Yes, my elder!" a middle aged, red fox replied. He then went over to a chest in the back of the great ceremonial house, opened it up and took out a purple velvet bag. He then presented the bag to Jon Lupus.

"Thanks, LeSabre," Jon answered. Jon reached into the bag and pulled out a palm-sized emerald.

"It looks like a chaos emerald," Jon said.

"It looks like it, doesn't it," the elder fox replied, "But it is not. The chaos emeralds are hidden on the Great Floating Island and well guarded by the echidnas. This gem is the Jewel of four Moons. Its energies are similar to that of the shards of the Stone of Alopex, as the emerald will give off a glow when you are close to a shard. You need to find all thirteen shards, because the energies hidden in the stone will awaken your hidden latent energy, which you will need if you want to have any chance of defeating this new evil. And if Robotnik gets a hold of them, he will be unstoppable. Now go!"

"Thank you, Elder, for everything," Jon replied. With that said Jon left the grand ceremonial house and headed off on the trail out of the coven. Jon held the jewel in his hand and looked into it; he noticed a faint glowing arrow inside of the emerald pointing forward.

'This thing looks like some sort of magical compass,' Jon thought to himself as he proceeded in the direction the arrow is pointing.

"I sure hope I trained him enough," the elder fox said, as he watched Jon Lupus slowly disappear into the distant horizon.

Jon walked at a steady pace up the hill just outside of the coven. As he walked away he remembered his home there. He remembered that on top of that hill at night you can see so many stars at night, and he recalled his strength training of running up and down the hill. His favorite memory was sledding down the hill in winter when the snow has fallen.

'I'm sure gunna miss this place,' Jon thought to himself as he reached the top of the hill and looked back down on all the little huts and the great ceremonial longhouse. As Jon headed down the opposite side of the hill he could sense a sadness coming from the distance.

Curious to know what happened, Jon ran forward through the dense forest, dodging the trees and bushes as he went. Suddenly he stopped. It felt like he had walked into some strange shield. Jon then hid behind a tree to see what was going on.

Sitting in a grassy knoll in the distance, there was a young vixen who was crying. She had soft yellow fur and long red hair. She was a fennec fox and she had big ears and a slender body, which was characteristic of her species. She was wearing a black skirt and a black tank top, and she was wearing high black boots with red straps.

'It's a Vixen in distress,' Jon thought to himself. A closer look would reveal that there were rocks and particles floating around her. This was no ordinary vixen, for she had the power of telekinesis, (A/N: for those who don't know, telekinesis is the power to move things by means of only mental will power.)

As Jon was moving slowly to go see what's wrong, he brushed up against a bush near the tree. Suddenly the vixen turned around and looked to see who was there.

"Who goes there?" the vixen yelled. She was sniffing, panting and crying and she had a look of fear on her face. "Stay back! Please! Stay Back!" she cried.

"Don't worry; I'm not here to hurt you, maybe I can help if you tell me what's wrong?" Jon replied as he approached her slowly.

"How do I know you're not one of the rest!" the vixen yelled. Suddenly the earth began to shake and two trees next to the vixen began to uproot and rise off the ground. Then the two trees launched forward towards Jon Lupus. Jon jumped up, just barely dodging the two trees she launched at him.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you! I'm only here to help," Jon exclaimed softly. He landed on his feet gracefully before another set of trees were suddenly flung at Jon. He managed to dodge the first one, but he was struck by the second. Jon hit the ground hard. The vixen took out an arrow out of her quiver before notching it, and drawing back the bowstring, she took aim at Jon

'I'm not here to hurt you,' Jon telepathically communicated to the vixen, 'I want to help. You have to trust me.'

All of a sudden the vixen, as if she realized that Jon was speaking the truth, lowered her bow and went down on her knees, crying even more. She then cried, "Help me, I can't control my powers. I just don't know what gets over me. It feels like there's somebody else inside of me."

"What is your name?" Jon asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the vixen replied, "My name is Talia, Talia Ahlzar. I was from the village of Tahnerais."

"My name is Jon Lupus," Jon replied, "I thought that place burned down. That was some accident; over half of the population perished."

"Yes, all of my family, and all of my friends are gone," Talia said. "It was a year ago, when my powers developed. At first it was fun, and I impressed people by moving small objects across a table. Soon I could move larger objects and I could even fly a small distance. But eventually my powers grew more powerful than I could control. It's like there's a separate entity inside of me, which feeds off my anger and sorrow. And it's growing. I'm afraid that one day it may take me over."

"I think I can help," Jon replied. "Let me have that necklace for a moment. I think I can charge it with a certain energy that will suppress your dark side"

"Ummm… sure," Talia replied uncertainly. She had stopped crying and looked long and hard at Jon before complying. She handed over her necklace, which was a long red crystal tied to a thick string. Jon took the crystal in his hand and closed his eyes as he began to concentrate. Suddenly, a glowing red aura appeared in his hand and around the crystal necklace. Then the glowing aura went into the crystal until only the crystal remained glowing.

"As long as you wear this necklace, you're powers will be in your control and your dark side will never surface when you get angry or upset," Jon said as he handed the necklace back to Talia.

"Thank you!" Talia said excitedly. "So tell me more about you, Jon."

Jon sat down on the soft grass in the knoll "I am part of a coven of thirteen fox magicians. Our goal is to maintain the peace in the forest as well as the balance of power throughout Mobius. You remember Sonic the Hedgehog and Doctor Robotnik, right?"

"Yes, Robotnik was the one who robotocized my great grandfather," Talia exclaimed, "And Sonic was the great hero who defeated him."

"Well, Robotnik has returned and his spirit has merged with the essence of evil and has grown extremely powerful. I'm on a quest to locate the pieces of the Stone of Alopex in order to gain the power to defeat him and fulfil a prophecy made by Sonic's sidekick, Tails. I have the jewel of four moons to help me find the stone shards and in my quest, when I found you crying," Jon replied as he took out his pentagram necklace from under his jacket and studied it.

"Can I join your quest?" Talia asked. "As you can tell, I'm all alone." Talia's ears lowered.

"Sure you can," Jon replied. Talia's ears rose and Jon saw she had a look of excitement on her face. "I could use a friend as it gets lonely travelling alone."

"I know the feeling… Thank you!" Talia cried. She was excited about her new journey and her new friend. She had been alone and had been persecuted for so long that now that she finally found somebody who wasn't chasing after her, she was happy to have finally made a friend.

Back to Prologue

Continue to Chapter 2


	3. Getting to know you

**Distant Horizons Chapter 2**

This story takes place long after Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, and Robotnik. It is based off of the Cartoons universe. And now, I present Chapter 1 of Distant Horizons

If you haven't done so already, please read the Prologue and Chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 2

Jon looked into the Jewel of Four moons. The glowing arrow concealed inside was pointing to the west in the distant horizon. Talia looked at where the arrow was pointing.

"There's a village in that direction, just on top of the next hill. The name of the village is Mesa Verde. It's a village of cats." Talia answered. Suddenly a rumble was heard coming from Talia, "It's been quite a while since I've eaten anything. Think we can go find some food?"

"Sure," Jon answered, smiling. Jon began to pick up the sweet scent of an apple tree; he then began to walk forward, when Talia stopped him.

"Wait!" Talia exclaimed, her ears were raised and here eyes locked onto her prey, "I hear some mice on the ground. Ah, there it is!" She then leaps up into the air and onto the mouse. She grabs the mouse with her right paw, and devours her meal.

"Maybe there's a mouse for you, Jon" Talia said, talking with her mouth full.

"Nah," Jon replied, "I don't like to eat meat, and I prefer fruits and berries."

"Oh," Talia answered, "I'll eat anything. Being in the forest alone for so long and having to fend for myself made me not picky with food."

Jon and Talia both sit down on the soft grass in the field. Both slowly ate their food and then after the meal, they began to get to know each other.

"So Talia how was your village like?" Jon asked.

"Let's put it this way," Talia replied, "If I really liked it there, would I be running away and wandering a forest for months."

"I see your point" Jon answered, "You must have had it rough there."

"You don't know the half of it," Talia sighed and then answered, her ears lowered, "I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"That's all right; After all we just met today…" Jon replied.

Talia grabbed Jon's arm and moved closer to him. "I just want to say, thank you for helping me. I can't wait to start this new adventure."

"Well lets go, there's not a moment to loose!" Jon got up excitedly, his ears raised. Talia followed suit.

"Yea, there's a whole world out there waiting for us to explore!" Talia answered, smiling.

The two foxes headed thru the grassy knoll in the direction the energy the jewel of 4 moons was pointing in. They arrived at the town with the jewel, by the evening. The torches have been lit and they walked in thru the main road into the town. While they were headed down the street, someone ran out to them, an older tiger.

"Are you a priest young fox? If so I need your help, it's my daughter, she's fell ill." The tiger called out to them.

"I'll have a look," Jon answered, "Tell me what's wrong with her?"

"She won't wake up, and her fur is slowly turning black in places." The tiger replied.

'This is probably the work of Robotnik's spirit,' Jon thought.

"Follow me, Ill take you two her," The tiger answered. Jon and Talia followed the tiger back to his hut in the town and into the girl's room. A typical girl's room, she was lying on her bed; her arms were covered in black fur, and not the usual striped orange and black tiger fur pattern.

Jon suddenly felt an ice cold chill as he approached her, a feeling that only can be characterized as evil. Talia was standing behind him she felt the same feeling.

"Is this that evil you told me about earlier Jon?" Talia asked.

"What evil?" the tiger asked nervously.

"Yes, this is it Talia, The spirit of Robotnik." Jon answered, "But don't worry sir, I can help."

"I thought the great Sonic Heroes defeated Robotnik many years ago," the Tiger exclaimed.

"He was," Jon answered. His head and ears lowered. "But somehow his spirit was able to return and it seems to be taking over people." Jon reached into his coat pocket, and brought out a bag of sage, a special purification herb and placed the sage all around the bed. Jon then took the shard of the stone of alopex that he got from the elder and recited a chant.

"(the chant, add in later)!"

Suddenly the tigress girl began to glow. All of a sudden, the dark energy that was covering her arms flew off of her and out the window. The tiger girl then woke up.

"Wh-what happened Father?" The girl asked in a very soft voice, "Who are those foxes?"

"Lydia, I was so worried," The tiger answered, relieved that his daughter is ok, "These two foxes are Jon and Talia. You were asleep for days and I found them, and they helped you awaken."

"Thanks foxes," Lydia the Tiger answered.

"Yes, thank you Jon and Talia. I don't know how to repay you for your deed." The Tiger added.

"We're going to need a place to stay for the night," Jon replied, "Talia and I are travelers."

"Why not spend the night with us? We have a spare bedroom upstairs you can sleep in. It's the least I can do," The Tiger answered, "Let me show you your room, follow me." Jon and Talia followed the tiger upstairs to their room. It was a small room with only one bed. There was a small lamp and a writing table in the corner, a chest of drawers in the other corner. The bed is in the center of the small room. This bedroom had its own bathroom attached to it. The window had old style lace curtains on it.

"Well I'll leave you two alone…" The tiger added. He then left the room and went downstairs.

"That bed looks comfy" Talia said happily, "Look at those nice blankets."

"There's only one bed…" Jon answered, "Ill keep to my side and you keep to yours I guess."

"Yea… I guess" Talia replied, "I really need to take a bath." Talia then undresses in the room, puts her clothing on top of the bed, and walks into the bath. Jon takes off his coat and places it on the bed, revealing a well built, chest and arms.

Talia turns on the faucet in the tub and presses the drain stopper on the drain and begins to wait for the water to fill up the tub. On a shelf on the side of the tub were a few unlit candles. Talia closed her eyes and placed her hands over the candles. Suddenly, all the candles lit simultaneously.

'That will set the mood just right' Talia thought to herself. When the water reached the proper level, Talia turned off the faucet and slowly entered the bathtub. Talia laid there, relaxed. She felt a wave of relief flowing through her.

Jon knocked on the door, "Hey Talia, I'd like to wash up too."

"I'm coming right out" Talia replied. She slowly gets up and out of the tub, took out the stopper so the water will drain, and then dried herself with one of the towels hanging up on the rack. She then opened the door, "It's all yours Jon." Talia hugged Jon as she came out the door giggling.

"You're cute Talia. I'm glad I met a friend like you." Jon replied. He then undressed and placed his clothing outside the bathroom door.

"I'm glad I met you too Jon." Talia answered smiling, "Have a nice shower."

"Thanks Talia" Jon replied as he entered the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and turned on the faucet and placed the stopper into the drain. Jon entered the bath and washed himself as well. When he was finished, he got out of the tub and dried himself with another towel that was hanging on the towel rack in the bathroom and when he was all dry, he opened the door and went to the left side of the bed.

"Hey Talia, which side do you want?" Jon asked, "Tomorrow morning we'll head out to find that shard, its somewhere in the town."

"You can have that side; ill take this side" Talia replied cheerfully, "I'm just happy I'm sleeping on a soft bed again instead of the hard ground."

"Don't get used to it; I predict we'll be camping on the ground for a while." Jon replied as he pulled back the sheets and climbed into the bed. Talia did the same right after him.

"Good night Talia" Jon answered.

"Nighty Night Jon" Talia replied. Jon then got out of the bed, turned off the lights, and closed the curtains, and went back into bed.

Several Hours Later, "Ahhhhhhhh!" Talia screamed as she woke up from the bed out of breath. She began sobbing.

"What's wrong Talia?" Jon asked, groggy, "Did you have a nightmare?"

"It was horrible, I had a nightmare that I was being engulfed by darkness. Oh Jon," Talia answered sobbing. She then cuddled Jon.

"It's alright Talia, you are safe now. I will protect you." Jon answered, more awake, "Now let's get back to sleep." Jon and Talia cuddled each other back to sleep. Both were eager to see what lies ahead on the distant horizon.

Return to chapter 1

Continue to Chapter 3 (Coming Soon)


	4. The journey begins

distant horizons – ch. 3

This story takes place long after Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, and Robotnik. It is based off of the Cartoons universe. And now, I present Chapter 3 of Distant Horizons

If you haven't done so already, please read the Prologue and the previous chapters.

Morning came in the town Jon and Talia were staying in. Jon and Talia awoke early, Jon was eager to start their adventure.

"You awake Talia?" Jon said as he gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ummmmmm….." Talia said groggy, her eyes opened slowly and adjusted to the light in the room, "Good morning Jon."

"Mornin' Talia," Jon answered, "You ready to head out to get that jewel?"

"I'm ready!" Talia answered excitedly as she got up slowly and got dressed and put her boots on. She reached for her quiver which was lying in the corner by Jon's stuff, put it on her shoulder and took her bow. Jon got up and put his clothes and shoes on, and took his bag and put it on his shoulder. Jon and Talia left the room and went downstairs and were ready to leave out the door when the tiger called out to them.

"Wait! I have some gifts for you to help you on your journey," The tiger went into his room and brought out a bag of supplies, "I have for you some food, so you won't go hungry. I'm not sure what you foxes eat so I figured I was safe with apples."

"Thank you Tiger, we appreciate your gift," Jon replied.

"Oh no… it is I who should be thanking you for helping my daughter, cheers." The tiger answered. Jon and Talia left the house out the front door and proceeded out to the street. Jon took the jewel of four moons out of his pocket and studied where the arrow inside was pointing.

"We must head into that cave outside of town Talia," Jon said.

"Yayy, our first adventure," Talia replied excited, her ears were raised.

Jon and Talia walked together out of the town, as they reached the cave Jon stopped at the entrance. The cave entrance was quite large; it was created from a huge rock. The entrance was dark as the darkest night and there was a small glow coming in

"Hold it Talia, we don't know if there are any traps," Jon exclaimed, "Talia, can you create a flame to light the way?"

"I can try" Talia replied as she rubbed her hands together, then she pulled them apart and a fireball appeared in her hands. Jon took out a candle and used Talia's fireball to light it. Talia's fireball then disappeared.

"Thanks Talia," Jon answered. Talia face was blushing. She held onto Jon's arm for comfort.

"Hey Jon," Talia said, her ears lowered, "Can you protect me if there's any traps or monsters in here?"

"Sure Talia, I'll protect you," Jon turned to Talia and answered.

Talia looked up at Jon's face and smiled. She was so happy that someone would protect her like that. She has never had someone offer to protect her like that.

As they went deeper into the cave, they could hear a loud snoring noise.

"The jewel of four moons is pointing forward, wherever that noise is coming from is probably where the shard is." Jon answered.

"I'm scared" Talia replied, her fur bristled and she grabbed Jon's shoulder tightly.

"Stay calm Talia, and quiet, we foxes are masters at stealth and cunning," Jon whispered.

Slowly and quietly Jon and Talia crept deeper and deeper into the cave. As they descended lower into the cave, they spotted a giant mutant bat. He was quite large, larger than any regular bat, about twice the size as Jon. His fur was almost entirely black with some patches of red scattered across his body, presumably the work of the evil forces that affected the tiger girl. His body was unnaturally very muscular. He laid there at the end of the cave corridor, breathing and snoring deeply and loudly. In his hand was a glowing jewel. The jewel of four moons glowed brightly in its presence, the arrow inside pointed to the bat's jewel, meaning it was one of the pieces of the stone of alopex.

"Damn, this is gunna be tricky." Jon whispered to Talia.

As Talia approached Jon, she inadvertently kicked up a stone while she was walking. The stone hit the wall of the cave. The bat snorted a bit at the sound of the stone.

Jon and Talia stood there motionless, fur bristled and nerves on end for what was a second, but to them it seemed like an hour. Talia then let out a sigh of relief. That did it, as the bat awoke with a loud roar!

"Uh oh… We woke the bat." Talia said, scared completely out of her mind.

Jon went into a defensive fighting pose.

"You foxes have awoken me from my slumber, and thus you shall pay!" The mutant bat roared, as he swung at Talia, knocking her to the ground. The candle fell out of her hand onto the ground where it went out.

The bat laughed evilly as he swooped down and struck Jon hard to the ground. Jon slowly and painfully rose to his feet, only to be struck down again hard in his abdomen. Jon winced on the floor and screamed in agony.

The bat let out a loud high pitched screech.

"Look who's the blind one now!" The bat replied.

Jon could barely move, there were wounds in his stomach and on his shoulders.

"Talia are you ok?" Jon screamed out in the dark, his whole body ached, "Damnit… I can't fight someone I cannot see!"

The bat laughed again, and flapped his wings to create a blast of wind that sent Jon and Talia flying into the wall of the cave. Jon and Talia then fell down to the ground hard, only adding to Jon and Talia's injuries.

"Hmm, he only has an advantage in the dark, but what if he's in the light" Talia exclaimed as she used her pyrokinesis to launch a fireball at the bat, the bat dodged the fireball. However as the fireball hit the wall it remained there and illuminated the cave.

"AAARGH! Too bright" The bat yelled out.

"Look who's blind now" Jon replied, "(the chant, add in later)"

Suddenly a blue glow surrounded the bat.

"Woah, what's happening to me?" The bat yelled out, confused as to the transformation in himself that Jon initiated.

Then the black energy which littered the bats body flew off and scattered out of the cave, back to the darkness in which it came. The bat then fell to the floor unconscious his body shrank down to its original size. Jon got up barely; he was panting. His body ached just about everywhere.

"Are you alright?" Jon asked as he knelt down in front of the bat.

"Jon are u sure you should be that close?" Talia asked, she was still writhing in pain from the impact of hitting the wall.

"Its alright Talia, the evil has left him," Jon replied.

"What happened, who are you?" The bat opened his eyes slowly, "Those voices are gone…."

"What voices?" Jon asked curiously.

The bat looked at the jewel around his neck; he then ripped it off his neck and threw it on the floor.

"That jewel, ever since I found it, I started hearing these voices, they kept telling me to kill and destroy." The bat answered, he was somewhat out of it due to the strain the jewel and the evil spirit of Robotnik placed on his body.

"I'm terribly sorry for what I've done to you foxes," The bat replied.

"Don't worry about it," Jon answered, "You were under the influence of that jewel. You see that jewel is a shard of the stone of Alopex. It's a powerful jewel that can grant someone a lot of power but the power is neither good nor evil and both sides are able to use it."

The bat nodded. Talia's stomach rumbled.

"Come foxes, join me for dinner." The bat replied. "Stay at my place, you two look in no position to be going anywhere. It's the least I can do considering it was me who did this to you."

Talia whispered to Jon, and jon replied.

"Sure, we are very gracious of your hospitality."

The bat flew out of his cave, leaving Jon and Talia alone.

"Can we trust him Jon? After all he tried to kill us," Talia aksed.

Jon replied, "He wasn't himself then, the shard was clouding his judgment and feeding the evil within him, the evil that's inside all of us. Everyone is born with the same potential to do both good and evil. Some do more evil than good, but most do more good than evil. Lust and strong desires can turn good people evil though; certain power stones like the stone of alopex can also make these evil desires even worse.

Ten minutes later the bat returned with a feast, berries, nuts, rodents, and assorted leaves and plants.

"Dig in you two," The bat said happily.

Talia, hungrily began devouring the rodents, being alone in the wild for as long as she was, she ate in a very feral manner, which contrasted with Jon's eating style, he ate the berries and nuts slowly.

"Jon, why aren't you eating the rodents, they are so tasty?" Talia asked with her mouth full.

"I'm a vegetarian," Jon replied, "Besides, I like the fruits and nuts better.

After the feast, Talia and Jon had noticed that night had fallen already.

"We'll we must be off, thank you very much for your hospitality" Jon said politely as he got up and headed for the exit. Talia followed behind him.

"Wait!" The bat replied, he walked up to Jon Lupus and handed him the shard of the stone of alopex, "Take this! I never want to see it again!"

"My training in sorcery has made me immune to the effects of the stone, so it won't affect me, thanks again for the meal." Jon took the stone and placed it into his coat pocket.

"Don't worry about it, good luck on your journeys!" The bat shook Jon and Talia's hands. Jon and Talia proceeded out of the cave and off into the forest.


End file.
